


Bold Of You To Assume I Can't Love

by Hayden_IsTrying



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anger, Death Threats, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Minor Character Death, Possessive Behavior, Threats of Violence, Violence, but it's barely there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayden_IsTrying/pseuds/Hayden_IsTrying
Summary: Virgil finds out that his boyfriend is missing and he knows there can only be one culprit. Little did they know, Virgil would go to the end of the universe for Roman and they've forgotten one very significant detail about Virgil. He is completely ruthless.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Bold Of You To Assume I Can't Love

**Author's Note:**

> I just got an idea for something and I now provide ya'll with a concept. Possessive, criminal Virgil who just loves his boyfriend.

"Unbelievable, un-fucking-believable!" Virgil snapped as his hands tightened on the steering wheel. Virgil's large dark, black truck was speeding down the highway at a pace that was quite telling of just how furious he was. Just as they turned off the main roads and turned into the city, the smaller man next to Virgil sat helplessly in the passenger seat. He decided it would be best to speak up now if he was going to at all.

Remy could usually sit right next to the powerful man and be completely unnerved by Virgil's outbursts, but as of right now, even he looked concerned. his gaze washed over the other man with a raised eyebrow and he finally said something. 

"babes, you need to calm down." he said, taking a sip from the bamboo coffee cup gently clasped in his hand. 

"calm down?!" Virgil laughed, his voice deep and sadistic. "not until that fucking ass hole pays." he scowled, his voice a deep and gravelly growl as they finally pulled up in a large parking lot. 

"you can't just rush in there, Virgil, you don't even have a plan!" Remy pleaded, attempting to match his pace and follow after him the best he could with his high heeled boots restraining his movement. Usually, Remy could run fine in heels, but he wasn't living up to his usual standard today. 

Virgil finally turned around, meeting Remy's gaze with his own dark, mellowed eyes. "Remy… I have to get him back. I love him so, so much. I can't just leave him, it'll be too late. You know how much of an evil bastard the guy is." Virgil said, slowly, undertones of that very same deadly rage still there in his voice. "plus, they won't even be guarding him too heavily. They expect me to go for the money. No one takes away what's mine." he snapped, finality in his voice.  
Remy sighed, but finally relented, wrapping his arms around Virgil's neck and pressing his face into his best friend's shoulder. "please be careful." he mumbled, hoping with just about everything he had that Virgil would at least try and follow his advice.

Virgil nodded, his own strong arms wrapping around Remy's tiny waist, feeling Remy's many bracelets jangle as he moved closer to hug him. . "I'll try my best, stay with the car." he said, giving Remy a careful look as he pulled away and turned on his heel, heading towards the dark and long since abandoned building stretching out above him. 

He marched over to the deceitfully quiet building and slipped into a dark alleyway down the side. He wanted to, god he wanted to so bad, but he stopped himself from calling out for the man he was looking for and instead began to cautiously make his way upstairs. It took Virgil a while, but with his every nerve on fire, he was only able to focus on the searing adrenaline coursing through his veins rather than his possible impending doom. 

Virgil reached the top floor and looked around, he found nothing. It was suspiciously quiet and he didn't like it one bit. That's when he heard it, footsteps. He hid himself behind a desk and stayed as silent and as still as he could, just waiting. 

"mhm… Yeah, yeah, I know… Yes, whatever… look, we have to feed him, we can't just let him starve to death… Yes… what the fuck about Virgil?... He's absolutely worth it… Yes… the boss wants him back, why don't you ask him? Yes, I mean if he doesn't turn up soon, the boss will lose his patience… Yeah, apparently he's going to cut out his tongue… I know, right? Okay, I'm going to have to go, I'll call you back." the stranger finished. Virgil heard the jangle of keys and then a key turning in a lock, next, a door creaking open and then finally a muffled cry of pain and a dull thump.  
"I'm back, did ya miss me?" the stranger hissed, squatting down and trailing a crooked finger across the obvious victim's cheek. A muffled whine of protest sounded from his mouth and the stranger chuckled darkly. Virgil slowly made his way from one desk to another, carefully and effortlessly gliding across the room in complete silence. Once he got a clear shot of the man, he realised that his suspicion was correct. 

Inside the cramped closet was the small figure of Virgil's boyfriend. Roman sat hunched over, his figure bent in a way it most definitely shouldn't be. His clothes were tousled and dirty and his face was littered with cuts, dirt and bruises, just as was the rest of his body. Sheer anger overtook Virgil and in a moment of rage, he shot the strangers leg as he knelt over Roman. He fell backwards, writhing in pain as Virgil picked him up and pinned him to the wall. 

"I heard you've been looking for me." he said, his eyes following the terrified gaze of the man. "it's a shame, really. I would have thought you people would know better than to touch what is mine." he glared, a moment of pure uncaring mock sympathy playing on his face as he shot the guy in the abdomen, throwing him aside as if he was garbage, which he most certainly was.

Virgil then heard the quiet pleading whimpers and clipped sobs coming from the closet and hurried over to it, looking down at his usually theatrical and smiling boyfriend. "it's okay, honey, I'm here now. They're never going to get you again, I'll make sure of it." Virgil assured, carefully cutting away the gag and the binds that both tied him to the closet and restricted his movements. As soon as he was untied, Roman brought his hand up and with what little power he had left, slapped him. 

"you let them take me!" he scowled, crossing his arms and giving Virgil a firm look of displeasure.  
Virgil blinked for a second, but then smiled, lacing his fingers with Roman's. "God, I'm so happy you're okay" Virgil said, wrapping his arms tight around the shorter man. "i love you, baby." Virgil said, pulling back to cup Roman's cheek and firmly press their lips together. "anyone ever lays their hands on you again, I'll kill them." he commented.

"oh, you fucking better." Roman replied, his arms winding around Virgil's neck as the other pressed him against the wall, checking every inch of him for injuries. "does it feel like there's anything serious?" Virgil asked before Roman shook his head. 

"they didn't want to hurt me too bad, just rough me up a little. They're still scared of you." Roman smirked. "and rightly so" he added, pressing his lips to Virgil's once again. 

"fuck, I missed you." Virgil smiled, chuckling against Roman's lips. "come on, pretty boy, let's get you out of here." Virgil said, taking Roman's hand and leading him over to the staircase. 

Roman followed him quietly, his hand clasped in Virgil's. "I love you too, by the way, I've… I've really missed you…" he trailed off. 

"Well, it's a good thing that I'm here now, then, it's it?" Virgil grinned, squeezing Roman's hand as they both continued their descent.


End file.
